


Flu With You

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is literally running laps the entire time, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Sick Fic, another fic thatkillervibe wrote while she was drugged, cuddles and cuteness, did i say fluff, i'll say it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: I am very clearly Caitlin in this story...





	Flu With You

**Author's Note:**

> I am very clearly Caitlin in this story...

Cisco hides his grimace when Caitlin stumbles into the speed lab.

 

“Caitlin,” he hesitated, looking her up and down. She was wearing two different shoes. “You look…Um…”

  
“Miserable,” she replied flatly in a nasal tone, shuffling forward to plaster herself against Cisco’s back. 

  
Cisco twists them around so that they’re facing each other. He puts a hand to her face, her eyes a little bloodshot. 

Hmm. 

She felt warm. A little  _more_  than just warm. That was new. He moved his hand to her forehead, and sure enough, Cisco was pretty convinced that he didn’t even need Caitlin’s fancy thermometer to tell him that she’s got a fever. 

  
Caitlin dropped her face against his shoulder with a muffled moan.

  
“Not doing so hot, huh?” 

  
Caitlin let out a wet cough. To Cisco’s credit, he only recoiled  _slightly_ before he got over it. He’s pretty sure he’s bled and barfed over Caitlin way too many times. He could handle a little germs. Maybe switch his shirt….

  
“Yeah, you’re sick girl.”

  
“Mmff.”

  
He rubbed careful circles against her back. “Why’d you come if you didn’t feel well?”

  
Caitlin lifted her head. “I wanted you.”

  
“Really?” Cisco replied, amused.

  
Caitlin shrugged, a scarlet hue rising over her already flushed cheeks. 

  
“You make me feel better. You look so comfy and cuddle-able,” she sniffed. 

  
“Oh, do I?” Cisco liked groggy Caitlin. 

  
Cisco took her by the arm and guided her out of the room, turning his head to whisper-motion at Barry who’s stopped running laps to tilt his head at them. 

  
“Yes,” Caitlin replied, petulant.

  
Cisco opened a breach. 

  
“Wait—Don’t take me home.”

  
Cisco gave her a funny look. “Why not?”

  
Caitlin yawned, drooping against him again, and Cisco’s arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. “I need you.”

  
“But you need rest. And I need to work now that you can’t.” 

  
Caitlin grumbled, clinging tighter, and Cisco had to admit he didn’t mind one bit. 

  
Sure, this might be a symptom of fever delirium, but Cisco couldn’t help the ego in him inflate like a helium balloon at her insistence of being close to him. 

  
He’s allowed to relish in that right? It’s not being selfish…It’s being….uh…Okay maybe a little selfish. Whatever. 

  
Cisco held her close. “You can sleep in the Med Bay, okay?” He whispered into her ear, “I’ll be in the cortex right next door. How does that sound?”

  
“Amazing,” She mumbled sleepily. “‘Love you.” 

  
Cisco froze, feeling his heart stop. 

  
Of course he knew that she loved him. He felt it. It came off her in waves, as it did with him for her in return, even if his feelings were perhaps a bit more nuanced. They were best friends. Family. But they’ve never said it. They’ve never used those words to describe their relationship before. 

  
Cisco didn’t know what to do. 

  
Caitlin wasn’t behaving like she revealed anything abnormal at all, so he followed her lead and ignored it. 

  
Cisco guided her to the bed in Med Bay, coaxing off her mix matched shoes and turning down the lights as he fetched a blanket from the supply cabinet. 

  
He tucked her in as best as he could, then gave her some ibuprofen and water. 

  
“It’s just a normal cold, Caitlin. Some sleep should do the trick, it’s what you always tell me.”

  
Caitlin agreed, but she latched onto his hand still when he tried to pull away.

  
Cisco returned to the chair, leaning against his elbows on the soft cot of the medical bed. 

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing,” she sighed, then turned to her side to face him. “Stay with me until I sleep?”

  
Cisco’s face softened. “Of course.”

  
He waited for her breaths to even out, hair spanned across the pillow as she began to wheeze a little in her sleep. 

  
He watched his best friend, the one he loved, until he was sure she’d be okay then got up and kissed her clammy forehead. 

  
“I love you too.” He said it sincere and tender, squeezing her fingers once, twice, then letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 comment = 1 symbolic ice cream scoop for my depressing post wisdom teeth op self.


End file.
